Jack's Big Music Show
Jack's Big Music Show is an American musical children's television series originally airing on Noggin and on the Nick Jr. television network. The show was produced by Spiffy Pictures, and was nominated for a 2008 Emmy award for Outstanding Pre-school Television Series. The popularity of the show made the idea of appearing on it attractive to musicians. An executive from Nick Jr. in 2006 said that they were "clamoring to get onto Jack's Big Music Show." In May 2007, production was cancelled and it was announced that no new episodes would be produced. The last episode aired on April 1, 2008. However, it reran on Nick Jr. until early 2013. Production Production on the series began in 1995 when Spiffy pictures partnered with Nick Jr., who was scheduled to run the show from 1997–2001. However, after several missed release dates: December 5, 1997, July 26, 1999, February 22, 2000, June 8, 2002, November 7, 2004 and March 12, 2005, "Jack's Big Music Show" did not premiere until September 12, 2005 on Noggin. The series, originally named Jack's Band, also underwent several name changes before its debut. It was first renamed in 1998 to Jack's Music Band, then to Jack's Big Music Show in 2001. Prior to Mary and Mel joining the cast, also in 2001, the show was primarily about Jack playing in his own band. Plot The series focuses on music-loving Jack, his best friend Mary, and his drum-playing dog Mel, all of whom are puppets. The show takes place in Jack's backyard clubhouse, and centers on the characters' passion for music. The characters play music in every episode, and are often accompanied by other puppets or human musicians. Each episode starts with Jack's mom calling him that he has to leave for an activity soon. Also, it usually features two music videos by children's musical artists, and a performance by The Schwartzman Quartet about the episode's topic. The episode sometimes features a guest music star. At the end of each episode, a big "finale" song is played. Sometimes Jack leaves after his mom calls him, while other times they continue to play music in the clubhouse. Mel can be seen popping up during the credits. Characters Main characters * Jack (performed by David Rudman) - A blue-colored musician and star of the show. * Mary (performed by Alice Dinnean) - Jack's best friend, a purple-haired accordion player. * Mel (performed by John Kennedy) - Jack's drum-playing dog. * The Schwartzman Quartet (performed by various puppeteers) - A group of four similar-looking singers. Additional characters * Earl the Squirrel (appears in "Mel's Super Swell Dance Party" "Silly Show" and "Snow Day") * The Little Bad Wolf (appears in the episode of the same name and "Jack's Big Orchestra") * The Bongo Birds (appear in the episode of the same name and "Jack's Big Orchestra") * The Bugs (appear in "Bug Love" and "Jack's Big Orchestra") * Henry the Monster (appears in the "Music Monster" and "Jack's Big Orchestra") * Animal Music Camp (mentioned in "Scat Cat") * The Squirrels (appear in "Leonard the Country Squirrel," "Jack's Big Orchestra" and Jack's Super Swell Sing-Along") * M.C. Turtle (appears in "Jack's Super Swell Sing-Along") * Sheldon the Squirrel (appears in "The Grumpy Squirrel" and "Jack's Big Orchestra") * Gertrude the Groundhog (appears in "Groundhog Day") * Scat Cat (appears in the episode of the same name) * Phil the Coo-Coo Bird (appears in the episode of the same name) * Leonard the Country Squirrel (appears in the episode of the same name) * Spunky the Alien (appears in the episode of the same name) Guest musicians Yolanda Adams Angelique Kidjo Laurie Berkner Andrew Bird Buddy Guy Steve Burns - (He was formerly on Blue's Clues) & Steven Drozd (of the Flaming Lips). Comic Book Heroes Guy Davis The Dirty Sock Funtime Band Rebecca Frezza Jerry Lawson Leon Thomas III The Mighty Weaklings Milkshake Elizabeth Mitchell & Lisa Loeb (They were formerly on Liz and Lisa) Music for Aardvarks and Other Mammals Jamia Simone Nash Nuttin But Stringz Cathy Richardson Audra Rox Sweet Honey in the Rock David Pleasant The Trachtenburg Family Slideshow Players The Quiet Two Category:Nick Jr. shows Category:Shows Category:Cancelled shows Category:2000s premieres Category:2000s endings Category:Noggin